Mikan Sakura una historia diferente
by layna94
Summary: Siempre pensé que moriría en manos de la academia pero nunca que lo haría por ella.
1. Prologo

Hola soy sakura-san94 y este será mi primer fic. No soy muy buena escribiendo historias pero espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de gakuen alice no me pertenecen son de Tachibana Iguchi.

Lo que está entre - - es lo que dicen los personajes y lo que está en cursiva esta en inglés.

La historia es contada por Mikan.

* * *

Siempre pensé que moriría en manos de la academia, pero, en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza que morirá salvándola.

Capitulo 1: Prologo

-¿tienes una última voluntad?-

decía mi verdugo situado delante de mí , mientras veía como el sol se ponía lentamente y disminuía mi tiempo de vida puesto que, cuando este se pusiera completamente yo morirá. Cierro mis ojos recordando como comenzó todo, como, llegue hasta donde hoy me encuentro, como le conocí…


	2. capitulo 1

Hola. Como van a poder comprobar hice unos pequeños cambios en la historia porque cuando la volví a leer no me gusto nada como había quedado. Los cambios son mínimos no cambio nada de importancia en la historia solo he cambiado algunas descripciones y cosas pequeña.

Hay algunas cosas que se me olvido explicar. Una es que en la Historia Mikan tiene 16 años y ha vivido en America durante 6 años lo que le va a dificultar el entendimiento de algunas palabras.

Capitulo 1: Narumi-sensei, lagrimas, adiós

Pipi Pipi

oigo el sonido de mi despertador despertándome de mi sueño e indicando que ya era la hora de que me levantara. Estiro perezosamente la mano hacia la mesilla de noche y tanteo ,cuidadosamente para no tirar nada, sobre ella en busca del despertador. Cuando por fin logre llegar hasta el lo cojo y todavía un poco dormida abro los ojos despacio para acostumbrarlos a la luz del sol ,que entraba por mi ventana, miro el despertador para mirar la ora.

-¡_Mierda ya son las diez_!-

Salto de la cama y rápidamente me dirijo hacia mi armario para coger el uniforme de mi nueva escuela para "genios" (nótese la ironía) la gran ACADEMIA ALICE escuela que, por si no se ha notado odio, ¿Por qué? Bueno… supongo que primero tendré que presentarme soy Mikan Sakura un alice, es decir, una persona con poderes innatos, en mi caso tengo dos alices ,uno es el de anulación y el otro es el del robo de alices, pero este último es secreto porque sería muy peligroso que se supiera que tengo este alice y solo lo saben Oka-san, Shiki-kun y sensei. Debido a esto la academia alice nos a estado persiguiendo a mama, shiki-kun; el nuevo marido de mama; y a mi estos dieciséis años. Hemos conseguido escapar tanto tiempo debido al alice de Shiki-kun pero Oka-san se quedo embarazada hace poco y para que no les pase nada decidí irme a la academia para que Oka-san pueda descansar y Oni-chan no tenga que pasar por lo que yo pase. Ha se me olvidaba mencionar a mi verdadero Oto-san, él era el Sensei de Oka-san en la academia alice (si mi mama también es un alice) y también era el Oni-chan del director de la escuela superior, falleció antes de que yo naciera. Mi madre está segura de que fue asesinado por el director pero no me cuanta muchos detalles ya que es muy doloroso para ella recordarlo. Cuando le pregunto sobre ello siempre pone una expresión de dolor que me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento se romperá en mil pedazos delante di mi.

Toc Toc

El sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos y hace que me de cuenta de que solo estaba vestida de cintura para arriba esto hace que me vulva a entrar prisa y continúe vistiéndome. Cuando ya estaba completamente vestida baje las escaleras de mi casa con la mala suerte (característica propia de mi) que me tropiezo y las acabo bajando rodando. Cuando vi que iba a darme contra el suelo inconscientemente cerré los ojos fuertemente anticipando el dolor del impacto contra el suelo pero cuando pare de rodar me extrañe porque no sentí dolor.

-_Mikan deberías tener más cuidado_-

Abro los ojos para ver que Shiki-kun me está sujetando para impedir que me diera contra el suelo. El me estaba mirando con su típica cara poco expresiva ya que rara vez sonreía. Recuerdo que la primera vez que le vi sonreír fue cuando Oka-san y el se casaron y la segunda y ultima cuando Oka-san le dijo que estaba embaraza. Pero a pesar de lo poco que sonríe es muy cariñoso y sobre protector, a veces demasiado. Siki-kun me soltó cuando sintió que no me iba a caer y yo en agradecimiento le dedico una sonrisa.

-_Mikan Naru ya está aquí_- me dice Oka-san desde la entrada

Al oir como Oka-san me llamaba Shiki-kun y yo caminamos hacia la entrada donde nos esperaban Oka-san y Narumi-sensei. Por algún motivo cundo Shiki-kun vio a Oka-san y a Narumi-sensei hablando amigablemente pude percibir su gran enfado que aumento cuando Narumi-sensei agarro la mano de Oka-san .Shiki-kun apretó fuertemente sus manos formando un puño lo que me hizo pensar que Shiki-kun de seguro le golpearía. Para impedirlo corrí hacia donde se encontraban Oka-san y Narumi-sensei, esto funciono ya que al verme Narumi-sensei soltó a Oka-san y se separo de ella. Yo cuando note como Shiki-kun se relajaba poco a poco y se acercaba hacia nosotros sonreí y dije.

-_buenos días Narumi-sensei, buenos días mama_-

-_buenos días cariño_-

-_buenos días Mikan-chan esta muy mona con ese uniforme-_

El comentario de Narumi-sensei hizo que me sonrojara un poco y para darle las gracias por el cumplido le sonreí. Narumi-sensei me miro a mi y a Oka-san con tristeza y mirándome dijo.

-_Tus maletas ya están en el coche Mikan-chan cuando te hallas despedido de Yuka-sempai y Shiki-sempai nos tenemos que ir al aeropuerto para coger el avión a Japón.-_

Oka-san al oír aquello me miro con una profunda tristeza y ojos llorosos se acerco a mi y acariciando suavemente mi cara con una mano dijo.

-_Carriño no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres yo…_-

La interrumpo ya que, si la dejaba continuar, seguramente, no podría contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

_-Oka-san quiero hacerlo de verdad_-

La sonrío con ternura y con la esperanza de que no note la enorme tristeza que me causaba despedirme de ella. Veo como las lagrimas cristalinas caen de los preciosos ojos marrones de mi madre y llorando me envuelve fuertemente en sus brazos dándome un calido abrazo.

-_Mikan te echare de menos recuerda que te quiero mucho, por favor cuídate, comete la comida que te pongan, haz caso a Naru, lávate las manos antes de comer y lávate los dientes antes de ir a dormir, acuérdate de echarte crema, y de repasar un poco de japonés antes de llegar a la academia, si hay algo que no entiendes pegúntale a Naru y….-_

-Si _mama lo haré. Yo también te echare de menos_-

Me separo de mi madre lo más lentamente posible intentando que la calidez de susurrazos se quede grabada en mi piel.

-_Mikan acuérdate de que nadie puede saber lo del alice del robo- _

Me dice Shiki-kun con tono preocupado.

-_Si no te preocupes lo haré_-

Le contesto con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara. Cuando termine de despedirme me dirijo hacia el coche junto con Narumi-sensei. Cuando estaba frente a el antes de subir me giro y mientras sonrío las lagrimas que tanto había intentado ocultar rodaron por mis ojos dirigiéndome a Shiki-kun y Oka-san digo.

-_Adiós_-

* * *

Bueno y aquí termina el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Como se puede ver en la historia utilizo varias palabra japonesas y para facilitar su entendimiento pondré su significado al final de los capitulo estarán pensando que es una tontería porque son muy fáciles pero tengo un amigo que no saben lo que significa y le resulta difícil de entender.

Sensei: profesor

Oka-san: mama

Sempai: superior

Oni-chan: hermano

Y eso es todo. Dejen comentarios acepto también criticas.


	3. capitulo 2

Siempre pensé que moriría en manos de la academia, pero, en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza que morirá salvándola.

Prologo

-¿tienes una última voluntad?-

decía mi verdugo situado delante de mí ,mientras veía como el sol se ponía lentamente y disminuía mi tiempo de vida puesto que, cuando este se pusiera completamente yo morirá. Cierro mis ojos recordando como comenzó todo, como, llegue hasta donde hoy me encuentro, como le conocí..

Capitulo 1: Narumi-sensei, lagrimas, adiós

Pipi Pipi

oigo el sonido de mi despertador despertándome de mi sueño e indicando que ya era la hora de que me levantara. Estiro perezosamente la mano hacia la mesilla de noche y tanteo ,cuidadosamente para no tirar nada, sobre ella en busca del despertador. Cuando por fin logre llegar hasta el lo cojo y todavía un poco dormida abro los ojos despacio para acostumbrarlos a la luz del sol ,que entraba por mi ventana, miro el despertador para mirar la ora.

-¡_Mierda ya son las diez_!-

Salto de la cama y rápidamente me dirijo hacia mi armario para coger el uniforme de mi nueva escuela para "genios" (nótese la ironía) la gran ACADEMIA ALICE escuela que, por si no se ha notado odio, ¿Por qué? Bueno… supongo que primero tendré que presentarme soy Mikan Sakura un alice, es decir, una persona con poderes innatos, en mi caso tengo dos alices ,uno es el de anulación y el otro es el del robo de alices, pero este último es secreto porque sería muy peligroso que se supiera que tengo este alice y solo lo saben Oka-san, Shiki-kun y sensei. Debido a esto la academia alice nos a estado persiguiendo a mama, shiki-kun; el nuevo marido de mama; y a mi estos dieciséis años. Hemos conseguido escapar tanto tiempo debido al alice de Shiki-kun pero Oka-san se quedo embarazada hace poco y para que no les pase nada decidí irme a la academia para que Oka-san pueda descansar y Oni-chan no tenga que pasar por lo que yo pase. Ha se me olvidaba mencionar a mi verdadero Oto-san, él era el Sensei de Oka-san en la academia alice (si mi mama también es un alice) y también era el Oni-chan del director de la escuela superior, falleció antes de que yo naciera. Mi madre está segura de que fue asesinado por el director pero no me cuanta muchos detalles ya que es muy doloroso para ella recordarlo. Cuando le pregunto sobre ello siempre pone una expresión de dolor que me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento se romperá en mil pedazos delante di mi.

Toc Toc

El sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos y hace que me de cuenta de que solo estaba vestida de cintura para arriba esto hace que me vulva a entrar prisa y continúe vistiéndome. Cuando ya estaba completamente vestida baje las escaleras de mi casa con la mala suerte (característica propia de mi) que me tropiezo y las acabo bajando rodando. Cuando vi que iba a darme contra el suelo inconscientemente cerré los ojos fuertemente anticipando el dolor del impacto contra el suelo pero cuando pare de rodar me extrañe porque no sentí dolor.

-_Mikan deberías tener más cuidado_-

Abro los ojos para ver que Shiki-kun me está sujetando para impedir que me diera contra el suelo. El me estaba mirando con su típica cara poco expresiva ya que rara vez sonreía. Recuerdo que la primera vez que le vi sonreír fue cuando Oka-san y el se casaron y la segunda y ultima cuando Oka-san le dijo que estaba embaraza. Pero a pesar de lo poco que sonríe es muy cariñoso y sobre protector, a veces demasiado. Siki-kun me soltó cuando sintió que no me iba a caer y yo en agradecimiento le dedico una sonrisa.

-_Mikan Naru ya está aquí_- me dice Oka-san desde la entrada

Al oir como Oka-san me llamaba Shiki-kun y yo caminamos hacia la entrada donde nos esperaban Oka-san y Narumi-sensei. Por algún motivo cundo Shiki-kun vio a Oka-san y a Narumi-sensei hablando amigablemente pude percibir su gran enfado que aumento cuando Narumi-sensei agarro la mano de Oka-san .Shiki-kun apretó fuertemente sus manos formando un puño lo que me hizo pensar que Shiki-kun de seguro le golpearía. Para impedirlo corrí hacia donde se encontraban Oka-san y Narumi-sensei, esto funciono ya que al verme Narumi-sensei soltó a Oka-san y se separo de ella. Yo cuando note como Shiki-kun se relajaba poco a poco y se acercaba hacia nosotros sonreí y dije.

-_buenos días Narumi-sensei, buenos días mama_-

-_buenos días cariño_-

-_buenos días Mikan-chan esta muy mona con ese uniforme-_

El comentario de Narumi-sensei hizo que me sonrojara un poco y para darle las gracias por el cumplido le sonreí. Narumi-sensei me miro a mi y a Oka-san con tristeza y mirándome dijo.

-_Tus maletas ya están en el coche Mikan-chan cuando te hallas despedido de Yuka-sempai y Shiki-sempai nos tenemos que ir al aeropuerto para coger el avión a Japón.-_

Oka-san al oír aquello me miro con una profunda tristeza y ojos llorosos se acerco a mi y acariciando suavemente mi cara con una mano dijo.

-_Carriño no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres yo…_-

La interrumpo ya que, si la dejaba continuar, seguramente, no podría contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

_-Oka-san quiero hacerlo de verdad_-

La sonrío con ternura y con la esperanza de que no note la enorme tristeza que me causaba despedirme de ella. Veo como las lagrimas cristalinas caen de los preciosos ojos marrones de mi madre y llorando me envuelve fuertemente en sus brazos dándome un calido abrazo.

-_Mikan te echare de menos recuerda que te quiero mucho, por favor cuídate, comete la comida que te pongan, haz caso a Naru, lávate las manos antes de comer y lávate los dientes antes de ir a dormir, acuérdate de echarte crema, y de repasar un poco de japonés antes de llegar a la academia, si hay algo que no entiendes pegúntale a Naru y….-_

-Si _mama lo haré. Yo también te echare de menos_-

Me separo de mi madre lo más lentamente posible intentando que la calidez de susurrazos se quede grabada en mi piel.

-_Mikan acuérdate de que nadie puede saber lo del alice del robo- _

Me dice Shiki-kun con tono preocupado.

-_Si no te preocupes lo haré_-

Le contesto con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara. Cuando termine de despedirme me dirijo hacia el coche junto con Narumi-sensei. Cuando estaba frente a el antes de subir me giro y mientras sonrío las lagrimas que tanto había intentado ocultar rodaron por mis ojos dirigiéndome a Shiki-kun y Oka-san digo.

-_Adiós_-

Capitulo 2: Hotaru Linchou, Recuerdos.

-_Mikan-chan ya hemos llegado_-

Me decía Narumi-sensei cuando llegamos a la puerta que daba acceso a los jardines de la academia. Yo miraba la puerta como si fuera la ultima vez que estaría fuera de esa enorme puerta. Según lo planeado no tendría por que pasar pero si algo sucediera mal… no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar. Cuando la puerta se abrió para dejarnos pasar a Narumi-sensei y a mi mire a mi alrededor por unos minutos para poder dejar la imagen del exterior grabada en mi memoria para siempre por si no volviera a verla nunca.

_-Mikan-chan-_

Me llamo Narumi-sensei para indicarme que teníamos que entrar pero por algún motivo no podía moverme de donde estaba porque tenia la sensación de que en el momento en que entrara dentro ya no podría salir nunca mas. De repente note que algo me agarraba la mano subí la mirada para ver la cara de Narumi-sensei que me sonreía intentando tranquilizarme, Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba temblado. Yo para intentar disipar el miedo y las malas sensaciones que me daba esa academia agarre fuertemente la mano de Narumi-sensei y empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada a las clases de la escuela media. Mientras caminábamos mi cuerpo no para de aumentar su temblor y cada vez aumentaba mas la angustia que tenia. Narumi-sensei no sabia como tranquilizarme asíque comenzó a hablarme de cosas triviales para que mi mente estuviera distraída.

_-Mikan-chan cuando lleguemos te estarán esperando los representantes de tu clase para llevarte_ _a ella, yo soy el tutor de tu clase pero tengo que ir a informar al director de tu llegada para que te podamos asignar un compañero a se me olvida mencionar que estas en la clase especial y que eres una doble a y toma la llave de la habitación y las estrellas no las pierdas.-_

Narumi-sensei me extendió la mano que contenía una llave y dos estrellas pequeñas que indicaban mi nivel de habilidad yo agarre las dos cosas y las guarde en mi bolsillo. En esta esuela tiene un sistema de evolución de los alumnos, es el nivel de estrellas, se trata de conceder un numero de estrellas según la habilidad del alumno. Empezando desde abajo esta "sin estrella", "simple", "doble", "triple" y "especial". También tienen un sistema para trabajar y aumentar tu control sobre el alice y se trata de juntar los alices de un mismo tipo, independientemente de la edad, en una clase. Hay 5 clases la primera es donde están la mayoría que es la clase de predisposición, con alices como la clarividencia o tele transportación, la segunda es la clase tecnológica, con alices como poder crear cosas o meter el alma en un peluche y darle vida, la tercera es la clase activa, con alices como el de Narumi-sensei o metamorfosis, la cuarta es la clase especial donde están los alices que no se pueden clasificar en los grupos anteriores y por ultimo esta la clase de habilidades peligrosas todo lo relacionado con esa clase es secreto.

-¿Nos ha llamado Narumi-sensei?-

Nos interrumpió una voz que me parecía muy familiar Me gire para ver a la dueña de aquella voz que había extrañado tanto con su imagen en la mente deseando profundamente que esa voz fuera de aquella persona y efectivamente era ella estaba tal y como la recordaba, aunque más alta, con su corto cabello negro, su piel tan pálida como la nieve, sus ojos morados y su cara inexpresiva que en aquel momento estaba mostrando sorpresa, seguramente por verme allí.

-¿Mikan?-

Todavía no creía que ella estuviera delante de mi justo en este momento, no podía ser seguramente mi mente me estuviera jugando una mala pasada. El solo ver su cara hizo que toda mi angustias y mi miedo se disipara y se transformara en alegría y de la felicidad que en ese momento me embargaba comencé a llorar y a correr hacia ella.

-¡HO-TA-RU-UUUUUUU!-

BAKAN-BAKAN

Veo como un proyectil sala de un aparato en la mano de Hotaru que, por la sorpresa me resulta imposible esquivar y me alcanza tirándome al suelo. Incluso ese modo de comportarse fríamente no había cambiado. Me levante enseguida llorando todavía.

-_Hotaru ¿Por qué?-_

-Porque no te conozco y no permito que los extraños se me acerquen-

_-¿Qué? Pero si soy yo Mikan-_

-La Mikan que yo recuerdo no lloraba como una niña pequeña-

Al oír esto mi alegría aumento y rápidamente seque mis lagrimas y puse la mejor de mis sonrisas.

_-¿Así mejor Hotaru?-_

Al ver esto Hotaru mostró una pequeña, pero hermosa, sonrisa.

-Ven aquí baka te he echado de menos-

Yo Salí otra vez corriendo hacia Hotaru y esta vez si conseguí abrazarla y ella lo correspondió. Cuando me envolvió en sus brazos pude sentir su calidez por todo mi cuerpo y me demostró que ella real.

-No sé si calificar esto como bonita amistad o como amistad sospechosa ¿tú qué opinas?-

Oí como le decía Narumi-sensei a un niño castaño y con gafas que hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Me separe de Hotaru y me dirigí hacia el sonriéndole.

_-Hola soy Sakura Mikan encantada-_

El me miro desconcertado y después de unos segundos sin hablar dijo.

-Etto… yo… digo… _Yo_-

Le mire extrañada por la mezcla de japonés e Inglés, bastante malo tengo que añadir, con la que él me estaba hablando Narumi-sensei me sujeto del hombro y me dijo.

-Mikan-chan le has hablado muy rápido y en Ingles y el no te ha entendido-

Hasta que Narumi-sensei no me dijo eso no me di cuenta que había estado todo el tiempo hablando ingles tendría que acostumbrarme a hablar japones.

Me dirijo hacia el niño todavía sonriéndole y le digo, esta vez en japonés

-Hola soy Mikan Sakura siento lo de antes es que vengo de América y todavía no me acostumbro a hablar japonés aunque estuve viviendo aquí hasta los diez años así que puedes hablarme en japonés lo entiendo casi todo-

-Hola yo soy Yu Tobita encantado de conocerte Sakura-san-

-Puedes llamarme Mikan-

-De acuerdo Mikan-chan tu puedes llamarme Linchou-

-Vale Linchou encantada

-Bueno ahora que ya os habéis presentado ¿de que os conocéis Imai y tu Mikan-chan?-

Pregunto sonriendo Narumi-sensei.

-De uno de los pueblos en los que estuve viviendo antes de ir a América pero, a sido una autentica sorpresa encontrarla aquí otra vez, no sabia que ella también era un alice-

-Bueno yo tampoco sabia que tu eras uno-

Dijo Hotaru acercándose y con una mirada dirigida a mi de reproche por habérselo ocultado. Yo en respuesta la mire y sonreí nerviosamente para quitarle hierro al asunto. Y cambie el tema de conversación para que Hotaru no se molestara mas.

-¿ Y en cuales son sus alices?

-Yo soy un triple y estoy en la clase de predisposición tengo el alice de la alucinación e Imai también es triple y esta en la clase tecnológica tiene el alice tecnológico ¿y tu Mikan-chan?-

- Yo soy una doble, estoy en la clase especial y mi alice es el de nulificacion. Por favor cuidar de mi.-

Capitulo 3: Natsume, Ruka, Interesante Lunares

-Mikan ¿Por qué has venido a la academia?-

Pregunto Hotaru mientras nos dirigíamos a la clase.

-Porque soy un Alice-

Mentí intentando que Hotaru no se diera cuenta aunque fue inútil. Hotaru era la persona que mejor me conocía sabe con solo mirarme u oírme mi estado de animo y sabia también cuando mentía o le ocultaba algo pero gracias a esto entendiendo inmediatamente que no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar fácilmente pero seguramente volverá a preguntarme cuando estemos a solas.

-Mikan-chan esta es nuestra clase-

Dijo Linchou ,que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado y escuchando la conversación,. Cuando Linchou agarro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lo que dentro vi dentro fue lo mas parecido a una jungla que había visto nunca. Ningún alumno estaba en su sitio estaban todos jugando, riendo, peleándose, usando sus alice… en medio de ese caos busque con la mirada al sensei lo encontré llorando e intentando, inútilmente, que los alumnos le hicieran caso. Cuando el sensei se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia se dirigió hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-_Hola tu debes de ser la nueva alumna de América yo soy el sensei sustituto de Narumi-sensei-_

-Si soy Mikan Sakura y no se preocupe puede hablarme en japonés- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Vale Sakura. Imai, Tobita regresen a sus asientos por favor y Sakura tu ven conmigo para presentarte a la clase-

Hotaru y Linchou se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos en medio de ese caos de niños y yo seguí al sensei. Cuando entre en la clase todos los alumnos se callaron unos segundos para mirarme y a continuación se pusieron ha cuchichear sobre mi (No sabia lo que decían porque hablaban muy rápido), incluso algún chico silbo lo que me produjo un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza. Finalmente llegue a la pizarra y escribí mi nombre en ella y sonriendo me dirigí a la clase.

-Hola soy Mikan Sakura. Vengo de América pero se hablar japonés aunque hay cosas que se me han olvidado, soy una doble y estoy en la clase especial. Encantada de conoceros, espero que seamos buenos amigos todos-

Cuando finalice todos se pusieron ha hacerme preguntas que yo intentaba responder y entender, porque hablaban muy rápido para mi y yo todavía no me había acostumbrado al japonés.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Dieciséis-

-¿Cuál es tu alice?-

-Tengo el alice de nulificación de alice-

-¿Tienes novio?

*¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso?*

Busque en mi memoria para intentar averiguar que era pero no lo conseguí, seguramente porque seria una palabra que no solía usar mucho antes. Después de unos mininitos intentando buscar su significado me resigne y decidí preguntar.

-¿Qué significa novio?-

Cuando pregunte esto todo el mundo me miro como si fuera un bicho raro y una niña pelinegra con dos mechones delanteros rizados que, desde que había entrado me había estado mirando como si fuera a matarme, empezó a reírse y a gritar.

-JAJAJA ESTA CRIA NI SIQUIERA SABE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO JAJAJA PERO SI QUE ES BAKA JAJAJA COMO HAN PODIDO CONCEDERLE DOS ESTRELLAS A ALGUIEN ASI AJAJA-

Las palabras insultantes dirigidas hacia mi de la niñata empezaron a resonar en mi cabeza enfadándome.

*¿Que se a creído esta niñata?*

Yo conteniendo el enfado me dirigí a ella con una sonrisa falsa que provoco que automáticamente te callara y me mirarse con temor.

-Si lo siento pero como acabo de llegar de America y, después de tanto tiempo, las palabras que no solía usar mucho antes se me han olvidado-

Después de este suceso me contaron cual era su significa yo tras saberlo respondí a la pregunta con un simple no ya que no me gustaba contar cosas de mi vida privada a gente que acababa de conocer, en realidad ni a la que conozco me resulta como contársela. Tras unas cuantas preguntas mas cada uno volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y yo me dirigí hacia el único asiento libre que había en toda la clase, al fondo de esta,. Cuando estuve frente al asiento me fije que había dos chicos, bastante guapos, sentados. El mas lejano del sitio libre era como el príncipe azul con el que toda chica sueña cuando es pequeña pelo rubio, tez pálida, ojos azules… pero tenia una expresión seria que lo hacia parecer muy misterioso aunque seguramente solo seria una fachada ya que estaba jugando con un conejo. El mas cercano estaba leyendo un manga y era como el chico malo que ves en una película que se enamora de la niña buena. Tenia el pelo negro como el carbón, tenia en sus orejas dos pendientes, uno le cubría desde el comienzo de esta hasta la mitad y el segundo era un aro con una piedrecita, seguramente serian limitadores de Alice, debe de ser muy poderoso para llevar dos. Lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos rojos como el fuego pero sin embargo, se podía ver en estos frío y soledad. Esos ojos me dejaron hipnotizada durante unos minutos a pesar de que el no me estaba mirando por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, era como si esos ojos me retuvieran allí. Tras salir de mis pensamientos me dirigí a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Perdonar ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-

El chico del conejito se giro para mirarme y cuando me vio se sonrojo levemente para después seguir mirando el conejo para responder con un simple si. El chico del manga sin embargo no se molesto ni en mirar. Cuando me senté me presente otra vez y le pregunte el nombre al chico rubio el me respondió que se llamaba Ruka Nogi el chico del manga siguio leyendo sin siquiera mirarme y yo un poco molesta me dirigí hacia el y le pregunte por su nombre el ,todavía sin mirarme, me contesto.

-Cierra el pico no ves que no puedo leer con tu inútil parloteo fea-

Las palabras que me dijo resonaron en mi cabeza aumentando mas el enfado que había provocado la chica anterior y ya no pude contener mas mi enfado.

-¿Cómo te atrever ha hablarme así?-

De pronto sentí como era elevada por el alice de algún chico de la academia. Mire abajo y vi unos niños alrededor del niñato como si le estuvieran defendiendo.

-¿ Y quien te crees tu para hablarle así a Natsume-sama?-

Mire a la persona que había dicho esto y para mi desgracia era la niñata de antes.

*Que bien los dos niñatos juntos*

Yo para dejar de levitar por encima de la clase utilice mi nulificacion con el dueño del alice de levitación. Cuando lo anule para no caer sobre algún pupitre o sobre otra persona di un giro hacia la derecha para caer de pie sobre el suelo. Cuando caí todo el mundo me miraba y me aplaudía, yo ignorando los aplausos me dirigí hacia la niñata.

- ¿tan inútil es tu Baka-sama que ni siquiera puede defenderse solo?-

La niñata en un impulso de rabia por no saber como responderme dirigió su mano hacia mi con intención de darme una bofetada pero no lo consiguió porque dos manos se lo impidieron. Yo mire a los dueños de esas manos una era Otar ,que como siempre que estaba en peligro había ido a ayudarme, y cuando mire al otro me encontré con unos ojos rojos como el fuego que me miraban fijamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando sonrió con superioridad y me dijo.

- Eres interesante Lunares-


	4. capitulo 3

Hola he decidido que la historia a partir de ahora no sera solo contada por Mikan sino que también la contara Natsume aunque escribir los pensamientos de Natsume no me saldrá muy bien intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible. Por ultimo les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que estén disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Capitulo 3: Natsume, Ruka, Interesante Lunares

-Mikan ¿Por qué has venido a la academia?-

Pregunto Hotaru mientras nos dirigíamos a la clase.

-Porque soy un Alice-

Mentí intentando que Hotaru no se diera cuenta aunque fue inútil. Hotaru era la persona que mejor me conocía sabe con solo mirarme u oírme mi estado de animo y sabia también cuando mentía o le ocultaba algo pero gracias a esto entendiendo inmediatamente que no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar fácilmente pero seguramente volverá a preguntarme cuando estemos a solas.

-Mikan-chan esta es nuestra clase-

Dijo Linchou ,que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado y escuchando la conversación,. Cuando Linchou agarro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lo que dentro vi dentro fue lo mas parecido a una jungla que había visto nunca. Ningún alumno estaba en su sitio estaban todos jugando, riendo, peleándose, usando sus alice… en medio de ese caos busque con la mirada al sensei lo encontré llorando e intentando, inútilmente, que los alumnos le hicieran caso. Cuando el sensei se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia se dirigió hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-_Hola tu debes de ser la nueva alumna de América yo soy el sensei sustituto de Narumi-sensei-_

-Si soy Mikan Sakura y no se preocupe puede hablarme en japonés- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Vale Sakura. Imai, Tobita regresen a sus asientos por favor y Sakura tu ven conmigo para presentarte a la clase-

Hotaru y Linchou se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos en medio de ese caos de niños y yo seguí al sensei. Cuando entre en la clase todos los alumnos se callaron unos segundos para mirarme y a continuación se pusieron ha cuchichear sobre mi (No sabia lo que decían porque hablaban muy rápido), incluso algún chico silbo lo que me produjo un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza. Finalmente llegue a la pizarra y escribí mi nombre en ella y sonriendo me dirigí a la clase.

-Hola soy Mikan Sakura. Vengo de América pero se hablar japonés aunque hay cosas que se me han olvidado, soy una doble y estoy en la clase especial. Encantada de conoceros, espero que seamos buenos amigos todos-

Cuando finalice todos se pusieron ha hacerme preguntas que yo intentaba responder y entender, porque hablaban muy rápido para mi y yo todavía no me había acostumbrado al japonés.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Dieciséis-

-¿Cuál es tu alice?-

-Tengo el alice de nulificación de alice-

-¿Tienes novio?

¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso? Busque en mi memoria para intentar averiguar que era pero no lo conseguí, seguramente porque seria una palabra que no solía usar mucho antes. Después de unos minutos intentando buscar su significado me resigne y decidí preguntar.

-¿Qué significa novio?-

Cuando pregunte esto todo el mundo me miro como si fuera un bicho raro y una niña pelinegra con dos mechones delanteros rizados que, desde que había entrado me había estado mirando como si fuera a matarme, empezó a reírse y a gritar.

-JAJAJA ESTA CRÍA NI SIQUIERA SABE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO JAJAJA PERO SI QUE ES BAKA JAJAJA COMO HAN PODIDO CONCEDERLE DOS ESTRELLAS A ALGUIEN ASÍ AJAJA-

Las palabras insultantes dirigidas hacia mi de la niñata empezaron a resonar en mi cabeza enfadándome.

¿Que se a creído esta niñata? Yo conteniendo el enfado me dirigí a ella con una sonrisa falsa que provoco que automáticamente te callara y me mirarse con temor.

-Si lo siento pero como acabo de llegar de America y, después de tanto tiempo, las palabras que no solía usar mucho antes se me han olvidado-

Después de este suceso me contaron cual era su significa yo tras saberlo respondí a la pregunta con un simple no ya que no me gustaba contar cosas de mi vida privada a gente que acababa de conocer, en realidad ni a la que conozco me resulta como contársela. Tras unas cuantas preguntas mas cada uno volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y yo me dirigí hacia el único asiento libre que había en toda la clase, al fondo de esta,. Cuando estuve frente al asiento me fije que había dos chicos, bastante guapos, sentados. El mas lejano del sitio libre era como el príncipe azul con el que toda chica sueña cuando es pequeña pelo rubio, tez pálida, ojos azules… pero tenia una expresión seria que lo hacia parecer muy misterioso aunque seguramente solo seria una fachada ya que estaba jugando con un conejo. El mas cercano estaba leyendo un manga y era como el chico malo que ves en una película que se enamora de la niña buena. Tenia el pelo negro como el carbón, tenia en sus orejas dos pendientes, uno le cubría desde el comienzo de esta hasta la mitad y el segundo era un aro con una piedrecita, seguramente serian limitadores de Alice, debe de ser muy poderoso para llevar dos. Lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos rojos como el fuego pero sin embargo, se podía ver en estos frío y soledad. Esos ojos me dejaron hipnotizada durante unos minutos a pesar de que el no me estaba mirando por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, era como si esos ojos me retuvieran allí. Tras salir de mis pensamientos me dirigí a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Perdonar ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-

El chico del conejito se giro para mirarme y cuando me vio se sonrojo levemente para después seguir mirando el conejo para responder con un simple si. El chico del manga sin embargo no se molesto ni en mirar. Cuando me senté me presente otra vez y le pregunte el nombre al chico rubio el me respondió que se llamaba Ruka Nogi el chico del manga siguio leyendo sin siquiera mirarme y yo un poco molesta me dirigí hacia el y le pregunte por su nombre el ,todavía sin mirarme, me contesto.

-Cierra el pico no ves que no puedo leer con tu inútil parloteo fea-

Las palabras que me dijo resonaron en mi cabeza aumentando mas el enfado que había provocado la chica anterior y ya no pude contener mas mi enfado.

-¿Cómo te atrever ha hablarme así?-

De pronto sentí como era elevada por el alice de algún chico de la academia. Mire abajo y vi unos niños alrededor del niñato como si le estuvieran defendiendo.

-¿ Y quien te crees tu para hablarle así a Natsume-sama?-

Mire a la persona que había dicho esto y para mi desgracia era la niñata de antes.

Que bien los dos niñatos juntos en fin dios los cria y ellos se juntan. Yo para dejar de levitar por encima de la clase utilice mi nulificacion con el dueño del alice de levitación. Cuando lo anule para no caer sobre algún pupitre o sobre otra persona di un giro hacia la derecha para caer de pie sobre el suelo. Cuando caí todo el mundo me miraba y me aplaudía, yo ignorando los aplausos me dirigí hacia la niñata.

- ¿tan inútil es tu Baka-sama que ni siquiera puede defenderse solo?-

La niñata en un impulso de rabia por no saber como responderme dirigió su mano hacia mi con intención de darme una bofetada pero no lo consiguió porque dos manos se lo impidieron. Yo mire a los dueños de esas manos una era Hotaru ,que como siempre que estaba en peligro había ido a ayudarme, y cuando mire al otro me encontré con unos ojos rojos como el fuego que me miraban fijamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando sonrió con superioridad y me dijo.

- Eres interesante Lunares-


	5. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4. Lirios, Persona, Clase peligrosa.**

Natsume PDV

Abro los ojos sorprendido por donde me encontraba. Estaba sentado, recostado sobre un árbol, en medio de un campo de lirios. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar de su aroma, me traía tantos recuerdos, de mi pasado, de mi familia y especialmente de ella. ¿Cuánto pasamos de niños en este campo de lirios? Todavía puedo recordar lo feliz que estaba cuando lo encontró, nada más verlo me busco para que pudiera verlo. Sonrío recordando lo emocionaba y excitaba que estaba.

-Natsume-

Oigo como una voz me llama a lo lejos. Abro los ojos para ver el dueño de aquella voz, pero me sorprende no ver a nadie y me levanto para buscar mejor.

-Natsume-

Oigo, otra vez, como me llamaban pero, esta vez para mi sorpresa, era la voz de ella. Me giro, lentamente, hacia donde proviene y veo su figura, borrosa, detrás de un árbol. Ve que la estoy observando y me extiende su mano.

-Natsume ven conmigo-

Salgo corriendo hacia ella y, ella, comienza a correr hacia el interior del bosque mientras ríe. Cuanto he extrañado el sonido de su risa, esa melodía que hacía que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeciera de felicidad. En medio de ese juego de persecución todo a mí alrededor comenzó a volverse negro y la risa pasa a ser grito de terror que hacía que mi sangre hirviera de ira.

-Natsume ayúdame-

Gritaba desesperada. Comencé a correr hacia su voz pero, por más que corriera seguía sonando igual de lejana. Desesperado paré de correr sudando, por el cansancio y caí al suelo de rodillas sin poder moverme llorando y gritar de rabia. De repente vi como una figura salía de las sombras.

-Natsume ¿Quieres salvarla?-

Yo me enfade por la estúpida pregunta que me había hecho. ¿Cómo podría estar en este estado si no quisiera?

-claro que si-

-¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera?-

-Por supuesto-

La sombra formo en sus labios una sonrisa tan terrorífica que me congelo la sangre.

-Que así sea-

Los gritos dejaron de oírse y la sombra se transformo en cadenas que envolvían mi cuerpo y me arrastraban hacia la oscuridad cada vez más...

* * *

Me despierto híperventilando y sudando por la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Todavía podía sentir la angustia del sueño. A pesar de ser lo mismo todas las noches sigue aterrorizándome igual día tras día. Salgo de la cama y me dirijo al baño, me desvisto y pongo el agua fría en la ducha. Me quedo unos minutos debajo del agua fría, con la esperanza que borre la sensación que me había dejado el sueño. Salgo de la ducha y me vistos. Me dirijo hacia mi móvil, que solo pueden tener los de la clase de habilidad peligrosa, y miro que tengo un mensaje.

* * *

De: Persona

Asunto: Reunión

8:30. sala de reuniones 2.

* * *

Miro la hora y veo que son las 8:10, todavía me quedaban 20 minutos, pero, a pesar de esto, salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la sala de reuniones, con la esperanza de terminar con esto cuanto antes. A veces me gusta poder vivir como un estudiante normal pero, para mí, eso ya no es posible, ni ahora, ni nunca. Por fin llegue a la sala. Entro y, para mi sorpresa, ya están todos allí reunidos, sentados en la mesa que había en el centro de la sala. Yo con las manos en mis bolsillos me siento, en mi asiento habitual, y espero.

La puerta grande de la sala se abrió y salió de ella un hombre vestido de negro, con una máscara cubriéndole la parte superior de la cara. Por más que lo viera aquel hombre seguía dándome escalofríos y estoy seguro de que no era el único al que le pasaba aquello en esta sala, después de todo todos los que nos encontramos aquí estamos atados por unas fuertes cadenas a la oscuridad de esta academia.

Persona, al confirmar que estamos todos, sonrío cínicamente y se comenzó a hablar.

-Me alegra ver todos sois muy puntuales queridos alumnos. No tenéis por qué preocuparos hoy no os he reunido aquí por una misión o porque tengáis que castigar a alguien sino para pediros que tengáis vigilada a la alumna que nueva de América que estará en la clase de Natsume. Es una alumna muy importante para el director y tenemos la seguridad de que esconde algo. Si hacéis bien vuestro trabajo quizás tengáis una compañera nueva. Eso es todo lo que os tengo que decir, ya podéis iros, pero antes coger una carpeta, en ella viene los datos de la chica-

Todos no levantamos de nuestro asientos y cogimos una carpeta de encima de la mesa. Volví a la habitación para dejarla y esperar a que Ruka que, como todas las mañanas pasara a buscarme.

**Toc Toc**

Oí como llamaban a la puerta. Seguramente sería Ruka, guarde rápidamente la carpeta y le de permiso para pasar. La puesta se abrió y pude ver como entraba por ella mi mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, el único. El me miro y me sonrío.

-buenos días Natsume hoy no te he visto en el desayuno ¿dónde estabas?-

-No tenía hambre y decidí quedarme en la cama –

Le mentí porque yo nunca le contare sobre la clase peligrosa. Si se lo dijera seguramente se preocuparía por mi más que ahora. Todavía recuerdo el día que volví herido de una misión y él, al verme, se puso a llorar y me dijo que no era justo que solo yo sufriera y que el no. Desde entonces él no ha vuelto a sonreír delante de la gente. Si le dijera algo sobre esto no sé lo que podría hacer. No quiero implicarle en nada de esto ya que el, por lo menos, puede ser libre, por lo menos, el puede vivir en la luz sin macharse por la verdadera oscuridad que envuelve a esta academia. Mientras él sea feliz no me importa si yo tengo que vivir en la oscuridad porque, por lo menos, gracia a él se que no estoy solo.

-Ya veo-

Ruka miro al suelo seguramente pensando que no se lo contaba porque no confiaba en el. Hice como si no lo hubiera notado para que se olvidara del tema empecé a caminar hacia el salón de clases.


	6. capitulo 5

Hola se que he tardado mucho en actualizar el fic pero ultimamente he estado muy ocupada con los examenes y todo eso. Me a quedado un poco corto porque he intentado darme prisa en hacerlo para actualizar lo mas rápido posible tarea en la que me ha ayudado corrigiéndolo mi amigo Auranellis al que le doy la gracias por corregirme todos los capítulos y ayudarme ha hacer este. Intentare seguir el ritmo de las actualizaciones pero todavía no he termina todos los examenes por lo que seguramente me retrasare en la actualización. Bueno les dejo con el capitulo y espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

Mikan PDV

* * *

-¿No te gusta la comida?-

Me pregunto Linchou, preocupado, mirando mi bandeja de comida intacta.

-No, está muy buena, pero no tengo mucha hambre-

Le conteste con una sonrisa para tranquilizarle.

-No te preocupes, esta baka no come por que sigue enfadada-

Dijo Hotaru, sabiendo, como siempre, como me sentía. Solo de recordar lo que paso con aquel chico-zorro me hervía la sangre.

* * *

FLASH BACK

-Interesante lunares-

Dijo sonriendo con superioridad. Ante eso, todos los presentes en aquella sala nos encantábamos confusos, incapaces de saber el motivo por el que me llamaba lunares. El, observo mi mirada confusa bajo la mirada a mi falda azul. Entendiendo a lo que se refería enrojecí furiosamente por la vergüenza.

-ZORRO PERVERTIDO-

Grite enfurecida y avergonzada. Debido a mi respuesta la confusión, de las personas de aquella habitación, aumento. Aliviada, de que la gente ignoraba a lo que se refería ese chico-zorro, suspire relajada pero no duro mucho; ya que un chico con una cara sonriente se acerco a nosotros.

-Se refiere a sus…-

Hotaru, inmediatamente, le tapo la boca impidiendo que yo pasara la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. Tras susurrarle algo, que no puede oír, retiro la mano. Cuando me quise girar para responder al chico-zorro el ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del aula seguido de su amigo, Ruka, que hasta entonces e había mantenido sentado.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Definitivamente ese chico-zorro era irritante. Pensando esto inconscientemente comencé a morderme el labio inferior hasta que un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de el, era una mala manía que tenía desde pequeña, siempre que estaba muy irritada lo hacía. Cuando la sangre salió del labio inferior mis amigos me miraron preocupados. Para evitar que siguieran preocupándose me retire de la mesa con la excusa de que estaba cansada por el cambio de horario. Caminando por la escuela encontré un bosque cerca del edificio de la escuela media y decidí recostarme sobre un árbol. Pasado un tiempo Hotaru llego a donde me encontraba, seguramente para obtener respuestas a sus preguntas.

-¿ Que quieres saber?-

Le pregunte directamente mirándola a los ojos

-¿Por qué viniste a la academia?-

-Mi Oka-san se caso con Shiki-kun y se quedo embarazada no quería que mi Oni-chan tuviera que cambiarse de escuela y ciudad siempre que nos descubrieran-

-Sé que me ocultas algo-

Al oír esto empecé a ponerme nerviosa porque no sabía que decirle para que lo dejara pasar y no quería mentirla, además si lo hacía seguramente se daría cuenta. Me sentía tan mal conmigo misma que escondí la cabeza entre mis piernas para que Hotaru no pudiera mirarme a la cara y leer la verdad en ella. De repente sentí la mano de Hotaru acariciando mi cabeza.

-Tranquila esperare hasta que quieras contármelo-

Tras decir esto Hotaru se fue hacia el edificio de la escuela media. Cuando deje de oir sus pasos las lágrimas amargas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas hasta llegar al suelo. No podía borrar de mi mente la cálida y tranquilizadora mano de Hotaru y su compresiva y dulce voz, a pesar de que la haya ocultado, a pesar de que yo sabía cuánto le dolía eso ella, intento consolarme a mí cuando era yo quien la estaba haciendo daño a ella. El sonido de una rama rompiéndose me devolvió a la realidad. Rápidamente seque las lágrimas que seguían brotando de mis ojos y me acerque al lugar de donde provenía el ruido pero, cuando llegue no había nada.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Como he dicho antes le agradezco a mi amigo Auranellis el haberme ayudado con el capitulo. Seguramente no pueda actualizar el hasta dentro de dos semanas por los motivos que he dicho antes. Por ultimo quiero agradecerha magical-lyrical-nanoha y a noa12 sus comentarios.


	7. capitulo 6

Hola aquí os traigo la actualización espero que les guste y la disfruten. Gracias por sus comentarios espero que les siga gustando mi historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Mikan PDV

Oí otro ruido que venía de los arbustos .Me acerque a comprobar que era cuando vi a un conejo salir de entre estos. En cuanto lo vi me recordó al conejo de Nogi, seguramente se habría perdido y él lo estaría buscando. Decidí cogerlo para llevárselo más tarde pero cuando fui a cogerlo el conejo salió corriendo.

-espera conejo-

Salí corriendo detrás de el para poder atraparlo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta habíamos ido a parar a una caseta que había a las afueras del bosque. El conejo entro por una puerta grande que estaba entreabierta. Cuando entre por la puerta lo que vi dentro me dejo perpleja. Nogi estaba sonriendo con una expresión de extrema dulzura y felicidad abrazando a todos los animales y los animales parecían que también le miraban con la misma expresión rodeándole y acercándosele. Aquella imagen me dejo tan perpleja que solté la puerta que estaba sosteniendo y se cerro de golpe haciendo que Nogi se diera cuenta de mi presencia. El me miro primero con cara de sorprendido para a continuación pasar a una de vergüenza y seguir con una de depresión para finalizar con una mezcla de las tres. Yo en ese momento no pude evitar comenzar a reírme a carcajadas cayéndome al suelo de la risa sujetándome el estomago.

-jajaja-

Con el rostro descompuesto, mirándome con la cara de odio de un condenado por sus propios pecados, empezó a huir, empujándome un poco, pero tropezó con una silla tumbada en el suelo y cayó con gran estrépito.

Natsume PDV

-¿Natsume-sama que vamos a hacer con la chica nueva?-

Pregunto la estúpida de Sumire. Como si me importara algo lo que hiciera esa niña molesta, por mi podía irse al infierno y quedarse allí para siempre. Todavía recuerdo como se atrevió a insultarme y a retarme, ha sido la primera persona que se ha atrevido a hacer eso, después de persona claro. Pero aun así es una chica muy interesante ¿Dónde habrá aprendido a moverse así? Y esas reacciones tan divertidas.

-¿Natsume-sama?-

La cabeza de Sumire tapándome la vista me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Me gire para hablar con Ruka y decirle que nos íbamos de allí cuando me di cuenta de que él no estaba ahí ¿Cuándo se había ido?

-¿Dónde está Ruka?-

Mikan PDV

-Ruka-pyon ¿Por qué escondes tu alice?-

Le pregunte a Ruka-pyon mientras jugaba con el conejo de antes mientras el estaba sentada en la esquina del establo abrazando sus piernas. Al no contestarme una idea cruzo por mi mente.

-¿Puede ser que Hyuga te este obligando a hacerlo?-

Ante mi comentario Ruka se levanto repentinamente y me miro con una cara llena de furia.

-Cállate tú no sabes nada de Natsume. No hables de él como si fuera malvado, tu no tiene ni idea de lo que tiene que aguantar Natsume, teniendo un Alice que odia-

-Yo, lo siento mucho no quería ofenderte o meterme con tu amigo. Solo es, que mi primera impresión de él no ha sido muy buena. Pero te equivocas en algo, se perfectamente que es tener un alice que odias-

Dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo y tapaba mi rostro con mi pelo para que Ruka-pyon no viera mi expresión de dolor. Los recuerdos dolorosos abordaban mi mente provocando que las lágrimas lucharan por salir de mis ojos.

-Yo no creo que tu alice sea tan horrible. Sinceramente, creo que es un alice increíble-

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Ruka-pyon, el me estaba mirando fijamente con un ligero sonrojo en la mejillas. No era eso a lo que me refería, pero, de algún modo, las palabras de Ruka-pyon me animaron en respuesta yo le sonreí.

-muchas gracias Ruka-pyon. Pero creo que tu alice es mucho mejor-

-Te equivocas, es vergonzoso y ridículo. Además no sirve para nada-

-Te equivocas Ruka-pyon tú tienes un alice realmente hermoso y amable. Realmente te queda muy bien es igual que tu-

Ruka-pyon ante mis palabras se sonrojo y se acerco a mí. Cuando estuvo enfrente se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura, me agarro suavemente la mano y me miro fijamente a los ojos, el lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío mientras mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido.


End file.
